Without Reverence
by NixxH
Summary: Book Two: Long had she mourned the death of one she missed, one that had given her a long-needed break from the reality of her fears. Now, she had devoted her time to Thor and all his worries, shouldering whatever was allowed. Above all else, she needed to get to Midgard. Only there would she learn of the war brewing, and only there would her heart beat once more. Loki/OC. HIATUS!
1. I: All Is Well

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is! The second book of the _'Without'_ Chronicles! I have not finished this outside of FF, but I am hurrying to so I can bring all of you the entirety of this story thus far. Warning, this follows the movie _The Avengers_. The third book, which is to come later, will follow an original storyline and plot, which I have been working up to. It will be the biggest part of this these books.

**XxLilyPopxX: **Thank you for reviewing the last chapter of the first book dear! You were an avid and faithful reader! Do enjoy this one please, and tell me what you think.

* * *

_"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear." - Ambrose Redmoon_

**Chapter One: All Is Well**

The sunlight shone across Asgard as it always had, warming the lands in just the perfect way. One would say this realm was the most lovely of all, save one god.

Thor sat in the garden beneath a magnificent tree, his armor removed and staring off hard into space. Time felt like it had passed so slowly in his home realm, yet he knew differently. A lot longer than he had wished had passed on Midgard.

"Wallowing again, Brother?"

The God of Thunder looked up to the intruder on his peace, though he smiled pleasantly up at the woman. A head of white-blonde curls came into view as she sat beside him, leaning back against the tree and not worrying over her rich dress.

"Svana, you always know where to find me. Yes, I worry over Jane and the fate of Midgard currently," he explained with a sigh, idly plucking at the blades of grass atop the hill. "Is there something you wished to discuss with me, Sister? It is rare you seek anyone out these days, what with your innumerous hours of training."

Svana gave a wide smile, laughing to herself. "I have nothing else I can really learn in the art of healing magic or things of the like that can be used without ill intent or dark magic. Sif has been constantly on my case as of late, trying to up our hours of combat training, but I simply do not do well at the art. I wish to give up, but I fear Odin will cast me out if I do."

The two knew it was meant as a joke, thus the quiet laughter was enough to suffice for them. "You never were meant for combat, though I feel it will do you well should you ever need to defend yourself or others."

She nodded, basking in the peaceful silence and letting that fond smile slip on her face. The two stayed just as that for over an hour, merely enjoying one another's company and the bond they shared so deep, words were unnecessary to them.

"Come Thor, let us go and partake in some food. I am famished!" She grinned down towards her friend, her comrade, and comically tried to help him up. Considering how small her lean form, despite her height, trying to move the man was almost ridiculous. He did most of the work, but nonetheless pretended with a smile of his own on his face.

"I feel I could eat a horse!" Thor patted his rumbling stomach. "Dinner shall be a grand affair! We shall celebrate to life and the happiness we currently hold, despite the burdens we always carry."

Svana agreed whole-heartedly, though did not go into detail on the matter at hand. It had been well over a year since they had lost Loki and yet her heart still ached for him. She had come to terms with her feelings, knowing now that she truly might have _loved _him, though it was sincerely hard to tell now that he had been gone for so long.

In the mean time, it also meant that Thor had been without his Jane for quite some time now. Each day, the duo visited Heimdall and he spoke of her whereabouts or what she was doing. Still, she avidly searched for the god like no other, proving her deep affection for him. It warmed Svana to know this, and in secrecy she had been trying to search out any means of getting him back to Midgard- Earth, as she had been corrected by the God of Thunder- in one piece without the use of darker forces.

Unfortunately, thus far the search had come in vain. She did not know how many days she had spent deep within the innumerous tomes in the private library of the family of Odin, eagerly hunting for some way to transport her adoptive brother. Never had she been so frustrated, her infallible reserves breaking on many occasions and causing a book to go flying on a whim. She held no anger in her heart, yet this task had proven her hardest of all.

The dining hall was empty when they arrived, partly because it was so early to be eating. No banquet was scheduled for the evening, thankfully, and thus it would not be a problem that Thor and Svana ate uncharacteristically early. More times than not lately, it had just been the two of them. It had been the worst right after the _accident_, considering the circumstances and their loss, but they had slowly fallen back into the pattern of eating with others.

"Svana?" They had already begun to eat, though she ate lightly while he shoveled food in as if it would run from him should he not consume quickly. "You have been eating less as of late. I believe you have not been resting, either. What troubles you?"

She gave a wearied gaze to him, though she did not lie. More like, she gave him a portion of the truth. "Stop worrying over my health, Thor. I am fine, truly. I have just been working quite hard in my studies. I have become more of a sorcerer in the lightest of magic over the last year than I have in my entire life. It is a hard feat, yet here I am, more capable than ever. You no longer have to fear for my life when I force you to take me along to battles to keep you crazed warriors alive."

"It lightens my heart to hear of how far you have come, Sister!" He was speaking with his mouth full, which caused the woman to laugh and stab him gently with a fork not being used at the ridiculously long and over-stuffed table. "Now, if only I can keep you from joining us in our battles, I would be content!"

"That will not happen. I am skilled in hand-to-hand combat now, for I refuse to pick up any sort of weapon, and I am capable of creating force-fields and protection devices of the like almost without thinking. You are stuck with me, dearest Brother," she mumbled, finishing off another bowl of fruit and cheese.

They finished in no time and that was when Thor decided to pick up the mead. He drank heavily of his pint, sloshing it about all the while. Soon after, he began to try and force drinks upon her, though he knew she did not like to partake in the harsh mead of Asgard. No, she much preferred the sweet wines, if she were to drink at all.

"Thor, I believe I will be heading off for the evening. I need to speak to someone before I sleep this night," she whispered, kissing his cheek and leaving him, just as Sif and the Warriors Three entered the room.

* * *

Svana made her way down the bridge to the Bifrost atop her trusted steed, Ragnvald. The ride always felt long when alone, but she needed to speak to Heimdall without Thor with her. Though she felt the need to tell him everything, she did not like to worry him or give him false hope.

Lately, Heimdall had been a major source of her tension easing. Despite how frustrating his vague answers might seem to others, one merely needed to know what questions to ask to properly feel content with him. Considering she had spent most of her life nose-deep in books and old tomes of all languages and different topics, she felt herself of decent intelligence to be able to deal with the secretive gatekeeper, if he could be called that any longer.

The late hour meant nothing to the ever-awake guardian of the destroyed Bifrost. He offered a single hand to help her from her horse, as always, and she stood next to him, staring into the abyss and the endless waterfall.

"You come seeking answers at last, Lady Svana." Heimdall held his sword in his massive palms, resting them on the tip of the hilt and using it for a bit of a prop.

"Many troubles, as always Heimdall, and many I do not wish Thor to worry over as well," she chewed on her lip. "I have yet to find anyway to return him to Midgard to see his beloved, something I sorely wished to give to him for his upcoming birthday. Is there even another way, save the Bifrost or the use of dark magic?"

Heimdall seemed to resort into himself for a moment, never turning his unnerving gaze on her. "If you seek it and give enough hope, there shall always be more than one door."

"Yes, but it is all a matter of time, I know." She shook her head, wanting desperately to rip her hair out at how maddening it all was. She was not quite as nice as she once had been, at least her thoughts were not. Here she was believing that mutilating her curls would ease everything when all it would do is frustrate her more. "Something else bothers me, Gatekeeper."

"Speak, and I shall give all I am allowed," he echoed, the same answer she had heard countless times.

"For some reason, I have been thinking a lot more of Loki recently," she began to explain. "I feel in my heart as if he still lives. I wonder if it is his wandering spirit playing tricks on me or if I really am feeling something more. Can you see him anywhere, Heimdall?"

"Long before the accident, Loki had found a way to shield himself from my eye. If he were still alive to wander the realms, I do not believe he would allow one such as me to know it." The way he said it almost made Svana believe he was pouting, though he did nothing of the sort.

"Hmm," she grumbled. "Perhaps, or perhaps I am simply placing my hope in the wrong things. If Loki is truly dead, as we all sincerely believe, he is probably a spirit merely causing mischief as he so loved doing."

Heimdall placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. "You have had more dreams lately, have you not, Lady Svana?"

She hated how he knew _everything_. Even with her prowess in the magical arts, he could still see everything that went on with her. She had found out many visits ago that it was due to her type of magic, being light and all, and such magic did not hold a place to hide from those of good nature.

"Yes, I have. I see a woman often, sometimes a man as well, but both are of light complexion and nearly white hair, as mine is," she continued. "They are both beautiful unlike any other, yet I have never seen them. In some instances, I see others as well, especially a dream of a woman carrying a basket into the gates of Asgard. I often wonder if it is memories of infancy I do not recall."

Heimdall nodded in response. "All answers come time, my lady. I am sorry." She knew he could not speak on the matter, thus merely vented to him on her dreams and visions. Visions frequented as well, though they were mainly of Midgard and the human Thor loved so tenderly. She had been so enthralled over this Jane Foster and how deeply in love Thor was that she did not worry over seeing her in visions.

In fact, those very visions greatly alleviated the stress of her brother. Sometimes she would use a basin of water to spy on the avidly working mortal, but only when the watchful eye of Thor was beside her. It lightened his heart and mind to see her safe and alive, even if it was not face-to-face.

"How comes the reconstruction of the Bifrost?" She decided it best to change the subject, mainly for fear that she would truly start tugging at her mane. "I see it has come a bit further, in the least."

The bridge was being rebuilt, though these matters took time and a lot of it. So far, the actual bridge had been elongated enough to be able to begin construction of the circular Bifrost. This would be one of the longest parts of the procedure, considering a hefty amount of science and magic would need to be put into it. She had helped in what little ways she could, though her own prowess would not do for such a device.

"It goes well. In a few years time, I believe it to be restored to its former glory." Heimdall let his lips twitch up in a smile. "Go and rest, Lady Svana. You have not done so as you should in these last months."

She agreed without an argument, allowing the mighty gatekeeper to easily hoist her onto Ragnvald with a single palm. "Thank you, as always, my friend. I believe I will sleep the day away tomorrow. If not, I might wither away from this world as the sand does." Svana laughed and careened her steed back towards the palace.

Heimdall did not laugh as well, but instead folded his large lips together tightly. The reference of sand was one that bothered him, though only because one other had ever crossed into Asgard and done just as that- fall into sand and drift away with the wind.

"Perhaps you know more than you let on, subconscious or not, Svana of Asgard." The gatekeeper smiled nonetheless.

* * *

**Well, here it is! I hope you guys are enjoying! REVIEW!**

_Next in 'Without Reverence':  
Dreams had troubled her, that much was certain, and Svana often found them more troublesome than not. Yet, what more could a dream give but hope for something more? And hope it did give, for a way to Midgard might very well be possible. The only thing she must do is listen, and listen she would, lest she lose all hope and her brother fall into misery._


	2. II: Discoveries

**Author's Note: **Well, I know I had two or three more reviewers on the last chapter, but just like my _To the Age of Ages_ story, FF has started not showing them to me any more. From experience, I bet they show up when I post this chapter for the first one. Anyways, despite this, I would like MORE reviewers to join me in this magical story, if you would. God forbid, I got tons of alerts and favorites. -.-

* * *

_"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear." - Ambrose Redmoon_

**Chapter Two: Discoveries**

_"Svana!"_

_The woman opened her eyes, seeing nothing but white around her. Pieces of this world looked fluffy, as if made of clouds or steam, and yet there was no sky, no ground. She was walking on solid mass, yet she could not see it._

_"Svana!"_

_Again, the voice called her name and she approached it's general direction. She moved her feet simultaneously for what felt like hours before at last, the voice grew stronger._

_"Svana."_

_Before her was the only splash of color; a tree made of gold jutted from a hill covered in white grass. The tree was magnificent and stood taller than thirty feet, in the least. Not only that, but creatures of a different kind gathered around it or within its branches._

_She made out a wyrm, a dragon at first, curling around the trunk and staring at her. The next was an eagle of enormous proportions, sitting pleasantly in the branches and ushering its call to the world. The final creatures scattered around were four stags, each just far enough to be out of reach but still watching her._

_"Svana."_

_At last, she was at the source! "Come out. I have come, and though I know not where I am, I am curious. Is this a representation of Yggdrasil, the World Tree?"_

_A woman stepped from behind the golden tree, smiling so beautifully it nearly made Svana fall to her knees. This female radiated purity, love, and any emotion one might consider light-hearted. Her hair was the color of this world, though with the glint of an unseen sun Svana could make out the blonde tint to it. Her eyes were an unnatural gold, but nonetheless it suited her._

_"You are intelligent, fair Svana, as you have been rumored to be. You know that this is all merely a dream, a vision, and truly that Yggdrasil is much larger and different than what you see before you," the woman called, laughing. It sounded like the tinkling of bells, both magical and mystic. "Thus, the representations of the dragon, the eagle, and the stags are nothing but conjurations. They are symbols of the power of the sorcerer, in a sense, and the powers that bind to you. I bring them here as support in familiarity."_

_"Yes, go on. You come to me with a purpose, angel," Svana called in return. "Or are you a deity? Something much more? I have seen visions and yet none compare to the beauty you exude."_

_The woman gave that same intoxicating laugh. "I will not say. I am here for much more important matters, my dear."_

_Svana quirked a single light brow at her, tilting her head in confusion. "Oh? Please, if you have answers to the questions I seek, I will grovel at your feet for the information!"_

_The fleeting memory of something Loki once said to her made the woman nearly retract her statement. __She smiled to herself at the memory, despite the ill tidings behind it and things that transpired not long after._

_"No, never shall you grovel, as another soul has told you once before," she whispered to Svana. "You are not one meant to grovel to another, child. You are meant for greatness and things of the like. Now, I stray from my true intentions. Tell me, have you yet found a way to return Thor to Midgard?"_

_Svana shook her head dejectedly. "I have searched every novel, every tome, every book, and scroll, yet my search comes up empty. I fear that the Bifrost is the only way, yet the way Heimdall speaks insinuates there are others."_

_"Ah, there is, but only if you look in the right places." The woman winked to Svana, stepping directly before her. "There is a book within the palace that will show you the way. You must listen carefully and be warned, many things are soon to come, little Svana. Things you must not dwell on and those you must protect with all your being. Do you understand this, before I offer my assistance in your search? Your life will change after tonight and then you will be forced to put all your learning to the test."_

_Svana mulled over all this new information for a minute, at last nodding her head. "Yes. I have waited to use my skills and I feel more prepared than ever. Please, woman of mystery, aid me in my search so I may no longer be burdened with guilt."_

_The woman smiled._

* * *

Svana woke with a start. Her body had broken out into a cold sweat and she frantically looked about her room. Lifa, her handmaiden, came over upon seeing the distress written on her lady's face.

"My lady! What troubles you?" Lifa's eyes grew as she stood, her lengthy golden night dress brushing the floor.

"Not now Lifa!" Svana scurried towards the door to her room, green orbs nearly alight with excitement and distress.

Before she could make it from the door, Thor stood before her, ready to know and his face greatly burdened. "Svana, I must speak with you."

"Brother, I do not mean to be rude, but please make this quick!" Svana seemed panicked and Thor made to ask before, "Do not ask, just speak."

"Earth is facing dangers Heimdall or Father cannot see. They are unable to find the source of such deeds, but they have learned of S.H.I.E.L.D. moving against this force. One of their mighty bases was destroyed," the God of Thunder explained hurriedly. "I cannot find a way to get back, so I believe I will try to fly with Mjolnir into the abyss and see if it leads me."

"That is not necessary!" Svana brushed past him and took off running down the halls. Thor pursued after staring for a long moment, though was hot on her heels without too much time wasted.

The healer tore through many halls, causing a few of the males within to blush at wearing her nightdress around. They did not even see her rushed face or the determination in her eyes.

At last, the pair stopped in front of the private library of the family of Odin. She pushed against the heavy doors and moved around several stacks of books, the same she had been digging through, and up a staircase that wound against the bookshelves.

Thor tried to speak, but she did not listen. Instead, her mind was set on a certain location, and after skimming her fingers across the spines of books in said area, she screamed, "Oh Asgard! It exists! Woman of Yggdrasil, do not lead me astray!"

"Yggdrasil?" Thor blinked. "A woman of Yggdrasil?"

"Hush, my Brother!" Svana skirted around him while flipping open the pages, gracefully gliding down the staircase and towards one of the massive desks. She sat, flipping pages sporadically before finding a certain one. "You may speak now, Thor. What troubles have occurred on Midgard and for how long?" Nonetheless, her eyes never left the pages.

"What-" She waved a hand at him, still fixated on the words in front of her. "It is a powerful device known as the Tesseract. It had been found and stolen, but its power is blocking the one responsible from our view. I am not sure of the length of time, though I don't believe it to be long."

"That's terrible, but what do you plan to do about it?" She pointed to a page. "Ah-hah!"

"I need a way to get into Midgard, as I said, and I shall take the plunge to find it!" He beat his chest, ready as if going into battle.

Svana stood, frantically pushing her wild curls behind her ear and swatting him gently. Her smile was contagious. "There is no need, my dearest Brother! In my dreams, a woman came to me with a representation of Yggdrasil and those that inhabit it! She told me of a book that would help us find a way to this Earth!"

"And?" Now Thor was growing anxious. "Have you found a way, my Sister? Please tell me you do not lift my hopes for nothing."

"Nay, I bring good news! Read here!" She stabbed one of her gleaming fingernails onto the text of a page.

Thor leaned over, noticing an image of Mjolnir near the top. The words were in ancient writings, a language he barely remembered. "I cannot read it. Tell me of what it says, Svana."

She began to read, "'_The power of Mjolnir is beyond the comprehension of most gods that wield it. Blah... Blah... Blah...'_ I'm sorry that was just a witty line I wanted to read off first," she laughed. "_'One of the powers of the mighty hammer is that of travel. Not only can it fly one through the skies, but the realms as well.'"_

"What?" Thor's eyes grew substantially, looking at his hammer in awe and holding it before his face. "This can get me back to Midgard? How?"

"_'To use it, the power of its enchantment must be recited. One must sincerely wish to be in the location and realm it desires, and from there the rest is simple. Recite the following...'"_Svana read off an incantation and then grinned. "Thor, the spirits have done it! They have led me to the end of my research!"

"This is what you have been so stressed over?" He grinned wildly, tugging the woman up in a back-breaking hug. Thor spun the laughing, teary-eyed healer and sorcerer alike in his arms, joining in her mirth. "Come, we must tell Father so I may be off to Midgard to right the wrongs going on within!"

"No, Thor I will be leaving with you. I feel it right and for some reason, my heart leads me there. Please, you must take me with you," she now begged, though still with a smile present on her fair face.

"Of course! You have done much for me, my Sister! Let us go so we may leave immediately!"

"Thor, I shall go to my rooms and change into something appropriate before. You go tell the All-Father and I shall be there shortly," she sighed in content, finally placed on her feet. "Carry this with you and do not lose the appropriate page."

"I shall not!" Thor grabbed the book up and literally ran from the room.

Tears finally fell down Svana's eyes, still unable to cease laughing. She turned on her heel and hurried back to her chambers for a quick bath and a proper dress.

* * *

Lifa was beside herself with grief, bawling her poor eyes out after hearing that her lady would be leaving. "I wish you to be safe, Lady Svana. If not, I might not be able to cope."

"I shall return when I can, Lifa. You have been most gracious." Svana kissed the younger handmaiden on her head. "Now, I must go. I thank you for the help this day, despite my brash exit this morning."

"I shall see you soon, my lady," Lifa sniffled.

Svana nodded, smoothing out the practical, though elegant white and green dress. It looked much like the one Loki had bought her the night of the ball so very long ago, though for something to be worn around during the day peacefully instead.

Svana made her way through the halls of the house of Odin until she reached the exit. No other than Odin himself, along with Queen Frigga and the mighty Thor stood there, the last looking about ready to leave her, grinning ear-to-ear.

"You have outdone yourself, should this work, my Daughter," Odin mumbled fondly, grasping her to his chest. "Thor shall take care that you are well when you return. Promise not to do anything rash, child."

"I always am careful, All-Father." She kissed his cheek lovingly and then hugged a crying Frigga. "And Mother Frigga, I shall miss you equally to our king."

"Soon, you both will be in my arms again." Frigga pulled Thor into the hug and then released the duo. "Be safe, both of you."

"Yes, we will." Thor grabbed Svana around the waist with one arm. "Hold on, Sister." Her arms wound around his neck from the side just as Mjolnir began to spin and he catapulted them into the sky.

Thor flew to the edge of the bridge, stepping to the extent of what had been built. Heimdall was waiting, nodding to the both of them. "I shall keep my eye on both of you. May you return to Asgard safe in due time."

They beamed at him, nodding energetically before Thor released Svana long enough to retrieve a piece of paper from his pocket. He wrapped the same arm around her again and trailed his eyes to the inscription.

An incantation of a different language is read as Mjolnir took them to the skies, careening out into the dark expanse straight ahead. Svana felt her stomach churn nervously, wondering if this would work.

_'Have faith...' _She had to continuously remind herself of this.

The final word is uttered by the God of Thunder and at long last, a portal of glowing blue and seemingly endless opened before them.

"IT WORKED!" Thor screamed over the sound of the wind around Mjolnir.

"DO NOT SAY THAT YET, BROTHER!" Svana's heart was racing.

The two plummeted into the void.

* * *

**REVIEW! BY DAMN, REVIEW!**

_Next in 'Without Reverence':  
Svana's heart was an immeasurable expanse, ready to envelop any that wanted into the confines of it. She loved like no other, would give someone anything if she had the power to make it so, and did it all just for the sake of others. Of course, these aspects were both gifts and curses to the fair Asgardian. A ghost of a memory comes back to haunt her and in the most volatile of ways. Oh Yggdrasil..._


	3. III: He Is Alive

**Author's Note: **I knew I had reviewers for chapter one! Damn you FF! I'll answer all here, I promise! Now, on to the review replies and then the story! This is the third update in NixxH's _Early Valentine's Updating Spree for all My Stories_!

**SilverStarlightXD (Ch. 1): **If you didn't read my last AN, FF did not put up my reviews until the second chapter was posted. Why, I don't know. Possibly because they hate me? -shrugs- Thank you for being the FIRST reviewer of _Without Reverence_! It is highly appreciated! In fact, this chapter is dedicated to you because of this! =3 I'm glad you love the quote! I found it simply perfect for this edition in the _Without _series. Now, enjoy dear!  
**Illuminating Rainbow Light: **This is to both reviews for the last two chapters. I'm sooo glad you are enjoying this story so far! It makes my day to hear it! And so far, you are my 'avid reviewer', which means you have reviewed all the chapters posted thus far, even if there is only two. I do hope to see more in the future sweetheart! Now, enjoy!  
**lilmissmessy: **I hope this makes up for my wicked cliffhanger. XD No, I know it will! Now, off to read the update darling! =3

* * *

_"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear." - Ambrose Redmoon_

**Chapter Three: He Is Alive**

The trip through the void was nothing like Svana had ever experienced. Her eyes remained glued open, if only to never miss a thing. Her curiosity and thirst for knowledge had begun to make her eyes water painfully.

What she had believed to be called 'turbulence' kicked in and the ride became bumpier. Thor seemed right at home, clinging to her dutifully all the while. She had clung to him tighter than before, nearly melting into him at how close she had gotten. She would admit, she was slightly afraid of this new sensation, but it was all for an important cause.

At last, the blue around them turned into gray and what seemed to be clouds. Thor laughed triumphantly, "We have made it to Earth, Svana! You are truly a genius!"

"Thank you! Now get me on the ground or something akin to it!" Her dress fluttered wildly, but he dove forward. Something had caught his sight and Svana felt that _something_ was flying close by.

"I believe this vessel is familiar!" Thor was still hollering over the winds, his eyes narrowed on a symbol. "S.H.I.E.L.D.! I know of them! We must land!"

He did land, though on _top_ of the thing as it rushed through the skies at breakneck speeds. Svana could not even place her feet on the ground, the winds picked up so high, and Thor was left to hold onto the freezing healer.

A noise is made and Thor narrowed his eyes more than before. This time, it was not meant to analyze, but instead for other reasons. "This energy; it seems familiar as well."

He leapt down and landed on a hatch that had opened in the back of the ship. Svana chanced opening her eyes upon realizing that she could no longer feel the harsh weather.

She sincerely hoped her eyes did not deceive her. She did not see the man in red metal or the other in blue, red, and white... No, she saw a god with long black hair, slicked back behind his ears, in an outfit of green and black.

"L-Loki?" Svana gasped and tears sprung to her eyes.

Before anything could be done, Thor's surprise filtered into rage. He cast Mjolnir at the man of iron, successfully knocking him down. "Stay here, Sister," he whispered into her ear where none could hear, save them.

Without warning, he snatched up his brother and flew from the flying contraption. The man of iron stared at her, Svana falling to the ground unceremoniously with shock still evident on her face.

"Well, Barbie, I'll have to deal with you in a minute." Fire started up in his hands and feet.

"Stark! We need a plan of attack!" the man in blue called.

"I have a plan... Attack!" And the man of metal was gone.

The other male came to her, crouching low. "Are you alright?"

"Shaken, but I shall live," she murmured, blinking slowly. "I thank you for the concern. I am Svana of Asgard and that was my brother, Thor Odinson. Please, we mean no harm."

The man nodded. "I'm Steve Rogers. It's a pleasure ma'am, but I'll have to speak with you later." He snatched up a bag of some sort and said a few words to the woman flying this weird bird, jumping from the chute in the back.

Before Svana could process what was going on something the healer recognized as a 'gun', from the literature on Midgard, was thrust into her face. Trailing up the arm and into the face of the perpetrator that was threatening her, Svana saw the woman that was once flying this vessel.

"State your purpose here, Svana of Asgard," she called. The woman was beautiful, as she had heard the Midgard race was _not_, and she felt a bit threatened with her demeanor. Though, she knew good and well all of her light magic could easily render whatever this woman had planned useless.

"We come after the gatekeeper gave us word of the trouble on Midgard," explained the Asgardian, her legs unable to move to allow her to stand. "It is all surprise that it is Loki against those Thor values so. We believed him..." she almost could not say the word, "dead."

The redhead nodded, narrowing her eyes and surveying the fair woman. At long last, she holstered her gun and reached an arm out, helping up the fallen entity. "I'm Natasha Romanoff, or Black Widow as some of these idiots call me. Why have you come with Thor?"

Svana brushed off her dress. "I am one to follow my heart, and my heart told me I must go with him. Now, I know why. Lady Natasha, may I have a seat? I feel faint from all the things that have occurred this night."

"Oh, yeah!" Natasha led her to one of the seats and demonstrated how to buckle in for her. "Let's get her back to base. They'll probably be a while and Stark can lead them back."

The other man behind the wheel nodded, leaving Natasha to sit next to the Asgardian to question her. "Tell me, are you a goddess too?"

Svana gave a small smile, pained. "Well, no I have not been given any name of the sort. Perhaps one does not, though my life is prolonged and my heart is always open."

"This one isn't going to last long around the guys," Natasha grumbled to herself, earning a confused look. "Do you fight, or anything?"

"Of course I am capable of defending myself in many different forms," Svana explained, shakily fingering her curls. "I have heard from Thor that the mortals of Midgard compare not in strength to those of Asgard. Is it true? If so, I might very well be able to fight against mortals, at least!" The blonde laughed, knowing she would never be able to wage war against any race.

Natasha looked skeptical, but she consented. "Yeah, stronger than most of our people, but we have a select group who pack a punch. Look, we're here."

It was an ample enough distraction as Svana craned her head to try and peer out of the window. "Tell me, what is the name of the creature we fly in?" She had only thought to ask after growing frustrated at trying to picture what to call it during the descent.

"It's a jet, or a plane. We have all sorts of mechanical devices to help get around, powered by electricity, and this is one of them. Though you'll be much more impressed with the Helicarrier." The plane jumped as it landed, bouncing a bit, and Natasha watched Svana clutch tightly to the edge of her seat.

At long last, the vessel completely stilled and Svana let out a sigh of relief. Natasha had to help her remove the contraption around her, securing the healer into the seat, before she was free to leap up and move down the carrier.

As she did, before getting very far, she came face-to-face with a man with only one eye. His skin was dark and his expression was darker, causing the Asgardian to shrink back. Her white and green gown fluttered in the wind despite how frightened she was.

The light of day had begun to rise now, though barely so. The few men out on the top of this new vessel, strapping down planes and so forth, turned to stare at her for some reason or the other. Unfortunately, the only attention she could focus on was the strong man before her.

"I tell you to go and retrieve the Tesseract or the god that took it, and you come back with _her_?" The man walked heatedly up to Natasha.

"Actually, she's something special," she redhead smirked. "Ask her."

Svana was growing frustrated at no one speaking to her, crossing her arms across her chest and scowling to herself. "Yes, ask _me_."

The dark-skinned man rounded on her without any more incentive. "And just who the hell are you supposed to be?"

She nearly stepped back at his rude tone before steeling herself and narrowing her eyes. With a graceful bow, Svana decided to play this up a bit further than usual. "I am Svana of Asgard, daughter of the All-Father and Queen Frigga, the royal family of Asgard. It is a pleasure to at last meet the race my brother speaks so fondly of."

This man surveyed her, as if unimpressed but then thought of something. "And just what sort of god are you supposed to be?"

"Not at all, sir," Natasha explained for the healer. "Though she is immortal, is what she told me."

"Great, so can you do anything useful?" His tone was not crude, but Svana did not take to it at all.

"Should proper respect be shown, yes," she plastered on a smile. "I am a well-versed healer, medic, and protector."

The man finally nodded, giving in. "Alright, good. I'm Nick Fury, head of this entire operation. Has Thor returned with you?"

The three had begun to walk inside by this point, which Svana greatly appreciated. She was not cold, but the outrageous wind was enough for her. Before they could make it to the door, a loud entrance is made and Thor appeared, clutching to his brother and roughly moving him along.

They approached the trio, Svana still staring in shock at Loki, and Thor pushed him. "Svana..." The God of Mischief and Lies reached out for her, his eyes soft and his hand shaking.

"Do not speak to my sister right now." Thor clasped him around the back of the neck. "Have him escorted to whatever dungeon you shall place him in."

"Why, what is going on?" Svana stayed her ground, slightly behind this Nick Fury character and beside Natasha. "Should we not rejoice that a son of Asgard lives yet still?"

"We shall discuss shortly, Svana," Thor commented, allowing Fury to clasp shackles on his brother.

Fury called into a headpiece and soon a small swarm of men had appeared, leading Loki into this 'Helicarrier', as they had called it. He did not take his eyes off her until he disappeared into the building.

"The man of armor and the soldier shall return shortly. I require a room and I wish it to be near Svana," the God of Thunder ordered.

Fury seemed a bit put-off at being ordered around, but obliged nonetheless. "Come inside. We need to discuss."

"Sustenance and privacy shall come first, then I shall speak with your team," Thor added, wrapping his arm protectively around Svana.

* * *

Not long after, Svana found herself in a small room with Thor. The two had been given one of their larger ones, though it was still nothing compared to her room on Asgard. They conjoined with a door between, though she still sat within his quarters.

"What troubles you, Brother?" Svana did not feel fatigue as she should, instead full with the delicacies of this 'Earth' realm.

Thor was pacing back and forth. "Loki is the cause of all this mischief on Midgard, on Earth, Svana! What am I to do?" He sat beside her on the duvet, face in his hands.

Svana gingerly put her arms around her brother. "We must take things in stride, Thor. Loki is alive and well, despite the insanity that threatens to consume him. We must be thankful for this. Please, calm yourself. You must speak with those in the charge of this Fury-mortal."

Thor nodded, calming himself at the soft touch of the woman. "Will you accompany me?"

"Yes, I will be by your side until war is waged. Only then will I leave under your wish, Brother," she beamed. It had been a trying day, but she was thankful nonetheless. Later, she would speak with Loki, but until then she needed to see what she could of this place.

"Let us go speak with this Fury. I have seen the Son of Coul as well, an ally from my last encounter here," Thor added, taking to his feet and offering an arm to her. "Come, Sister."

"Yes, alright."

They strode through the halls, getting turned around countless times. At last, Thor questioned a man to lead them there, though he stood stock-still and stared at Svana. She smiled, blushing a bit, and she asked once more. The man nodded dumbly, leading the duo towards the meeting room.

When they arrived, a few were speaking over the whole issue with Loki. They stopped, staring at their visitors and instantly silent. Again, Svana blushed. The attention was a bit overwhelming, considering those on Asgard had long since gotten used to her strange looks. She thought Midgardian women varied in appearance, though perhaps it was the glow the two gave off unlike other mortals that caught the eyes of everyone.

"Someone want to tell me who Princess is?" A man in a suit, sporting a trimmed black beard in some style Svana had never seen, pointed his thumb at her. "She doesn't fit in, or am I just out of my mind and she's a figment of my imagination? I mean, even my dreams are high-class!"

"Stark, that's enough." Fury had come to the rescue before the brash mouth of Thor could interject. He sorely hated any disrespect towards her, no matter who the person- god or mortal- was to do it. "This is Svana, Thor's sister. She has come to help in whatever way she can."

Svana gave Thor a look before striding forward, bowing her head at the man. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Stark. Tony Stark." His hand came out and she stared at it. "You shake it."

"Yes, but it is rare we shake on Asgard." She gave a twinge of a smile, reaching her own hand out and tentatively shaking it. She had not realized how hard she squeezed, forgetting that Asgardians did carry more strength than mortals, even one as slight as her, unknowingly due to the differences in their gravitational pulls.

"Barbie has one hell of a grip," Stark grumbled. "I'm that guy in the red suit you saw earlier."

"Yes, your armor is quite different from what I have seen. Very flashy." Though Svana meant it politely, everyone in the room shared a laugh at the flustered billionaire.

"I didn't properly introduce myself earlier, ma'am. I'm Steve Rogers, or Captain America," the other man added, giving her a dashing smile and taking her hand. He shook it, and this time she made sure not to squeeze.

The final was a wild looking man with a monotone voice. "I am Doctor Bruce Banner." He wrung his hands before giving her one. She laughed to herself, noticing his aversion to touching others.

"You need not touch me if you would prefer not," Svana chirped, grinning. Instead, she bowed her head to him in respect and he did the same, pulling his hand back and wringing it again.

Once introductions were done, Svana took a seat at the mechanical table, comfortable sitting within it as Thor stood behind her chair. She let them speak over the situation, choosing not to interject.

In no time, they were done after bantering back and forth. Svana stood once Banner and Stark left, turning to Fury.

"Fury, I wish to speak with the prisoner." Svana tilted her head back, chin up proudly.

"He is not to be seen by visitors," his gruff voice came.

Thor, once again, came to her rescue before she had to. She sorely hated when she needed to be rude, and it lightened her to know that her brother did not ever give her the chance. He always knew exactly when to jump in to her conversations.

"Fury, Svana and Loki have a past together. If anyone could get something from him, it would be her. She, the fairest of Asgard, has a gentleness that does not go unrecognized by the God of Mischief." Thor placed a heavy hand on her shoulder.

Nick Fury seemed to contemplate before finally giving in. "But you will be monitored through our surveillance system."

She beamed. "As Heimdall always watches over us. Yes, that will be fine."

* * *

**Review!**

_Next in 'Without Reverence':  
Always, Svana felt her heart race when nearing the God of Mischief and Lies. Though he was one of her closest friends in early days, now he seemed to be a stranger. He was not _her_ Loki_, _though the treasured him all the same. All that mattered was he was alive and well, even if that did not say the same for his mental state. His words chilled her, scared her... What was to come of the man she cherished?_


	4. IV: God of Mischief

**Author's Note: **Enjoy and REVIEW!

**lilmissmessy:** Darling! You have become one of my every-update reviewers! For this, I love you even more! -huggles- I do hope I updated quick enough to keep you from crying too terribly bad! Do enjoy the chapter and don't worry, your eyes should dry up! =3  
**SilverStarlightXD:** Not a problem dear! And I do thank you for thinking I keep Svana in check with the storyline. I worry horribly over it, I really do. But, that is why book three will be my favorite! The storyline is completely my own with our favorite characters joining in! Now, before I give too much away... Enjoy!

**Review!**

* * *

_"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear." - Ambrose Redmoon_

**Chapter Four: God of Mischief**

The door opened before Svana could move to touch it, allowing her to see into a circular room. At the angle she was, Loki was unable to see her from his prison and the like. She turned to Thor, gently touching his arm.

"Do not worry over me. There is nothing he can do from the cage he is in, from what Fury tells me," she calmed him. "I promise I will be cautious."

"Should I hear anything amiss, I shall come whether you ask or not," he replied, his voice low and dangerous. "You shall not be hurt on my watch, Svana."

"This I know, Brother. I shall return shortly. I need to see how far he has fallen," she whispered, swiveling on her heels and deftly walking into the room alone.

The door closed behind her, leaving her as the only other living occupant in the room, save Loki. He scowled, not once turning to face her.

"If you have come for interrogations, you shall have none. Leave me." His words were harsh, rude and demanding. "I have not the time to speak to such lowly beings."

"You consider me as such?" He immediately turned, eyes widening. "Am I a lowly being in your eyes as well, Loki?" She stepped closer to the clear prison, though did not touch it.

"Never, my Svana." Now, he sounded broken. "I did not expect you to visit me in such a time. I did not expect you on Midgard at all, I daresay."

"Yes, yet my heart has given me reason to return. I am the one to find a way back to this realm and as such, I felt I needed to come along with Thor," she explained softly, never sitting in the chair behind her and instead standing before it.

"Just your voice brings me peace," he admitted to her, his countenance falling to that of a broken man, a broken god. "Of all that I have missed in my time away, you were the most important in my memories. Please, do not think me a monster, Svana, sweet Svana."

"Yet you are here instead of your rightful home, wreaking havoc," she sighed, the weight of things causing her to fall into the chair behind her at last. "Loki, stop this madness before it truly begins."

"I'm afraid it is too late for that," Loki added, stepping ever closer to the glass and putting his hand on it. "Do not give me such looks, Svana. You break my heart."

"And mine broke the moment Thor crawled into my bed the night you fell into the abyss," she cried, her eyes stinging with tears. "I thought you dead, we all did! You have troubled me beyond all reason, and yet I find you alive and well, save your mental being. You do not return to Asgard, as you should. Instead you stay on Midgard and try to harm its inhabitants."

Loki looked desperate, balling his fist up on the glass. "Svana, please..."

"What would you have me do, Loki?" She wiped away the tears that fell. "Would you have me rescue you, only to be aching all over again once you betrayed us once more? Would you try to hurt this world again?"

"No, do not cry for me," he begged, falling to his knees. "Please, do not cry for one such as me. You break me with each tear you shed."

"Then why must you do this to me? Before you left, you gave me something that troubled me so. It was the last thing you did for me, and next thing I know I am at your memorial," she nearly screamed the words. "These mortals are not meant to be harmed so! No being of Yggdrasil is meant to be put through such pain!"

"I am meant to rule!" His anger peaked and he struck the glass. She flinched, cringing away from him. "I-I did not mean it, Svana. I have come to lead this world to their salvation."

"With you killing them and then ruling them?" The notion made her sick. "Why must you hurt me as you have?"

"S-Svana..." Loki's eyes were glistening. "Please, return to Asgard. I shall come once I have done what cannot be undone, this I promise. I will come for you and I will remain by your side for eternity."

Svana stood, placing her hand on the glass where his was. "I do not believe that is possible any more, my Loki. Once you have failed this task, you will be imprisoned. That much I know to be certain." She rubbed hard at her face, causing it to turn red from the voracity she scrubbed.

"Svana, do not leave me!" A tear fell from his cheek as her back was given to him. "I said, DO NOT LEAVE ME!" Again, his fist hit the glass and he begged in the way only a man raveled in insanity could. "Please... please..."

"I will visit you again Loki. Until then, think over what is being done and what part you wish to play in this war."

She nearly fell through the door and into Thor's arm, sobbing uncontrollably. He held her tight and Loki heard each deafening cry of his Svana before that sound-proof door closed once more.

* * *

"She holds sway over him, sir," Steve Rogers said to the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He had witnessed the entire scene and was in awe over it. The tenderness of the woman was astounding to him, as if she knew the difference between right and wrong and religiously followed the path of light.

"Yes, she might be more useful than I had first intended," the one-eyed man smiled to himself, though it might be considered more of a smirk. "Captain, make sure she is comfortable above all else here. We might have found us the first medic of The Avengers."

"Yes sir," he saluted. "I'll teach her anything she wishes to learn."

* * *

Svana woke with a start at hearing a knock on her door. She still wore her dress, which she had deemed much more elegant in the presence of these mortals than she had intentionally wanted. She meant to be practical, yet this was more something one would wear here to an event from what she had seen.

"Yes, come in," she called, sitting on the side of her bed and clutching to it. Her face ached from the tears she shed earlier.

The man, Steve Rogers, came in with a calm smile on his face. He carried a large bundle in his arms. "The Director has asked I bring you some more clothes. You probably want to change out of that dress by now."

Svana nodded, giving him a pained smile, forcing it on her face and nearly feeling her cheeks crack at it. "Thank you, Captain. It is appreciated from the deepest part of me."

She stood as he approached, placing the bundle on her bed. "Though, will you instruct me on what is normal here? I'm not quite sure I have the hang of it yet."

Steve agreed without question, gently picking through the amount of clothing and blushing to himself. He set aside a full outfit, coughing into his hand in embarrassment. He had touched the undergarments Maria Hill had sent to her on accident, which caused such a reaction from him.

"I-I'll wait for you outside. We're about to eat." He hurried from the room and the fair woman could not contain a laugh.

She picked through what he had set aside and narrowed her eyes. There was a strange contraption with two holes, another with two cups, and then a tunic and breeches of this world that joined together. She had not the foggiest what the first two was for, though the second looked to be some sort of flimsy armor a warrior woman of Asgard had on, such as the Lady Sif.

"Thor!" She knocked heatedly on his door. "Come in here, you silly immortal!"

The God of Thunder entered, blinking at her. "Yes, Svana? Something troubles you?"

"I cannot figure out what these are!" She held up the two aforementioned items. "Do you have an idea, Brother?"

He shook his head a bit, "I haven't the slightest idea, Sister. Call the Captain. He is waiting for us, is he not?"

She nodded, yanking her door open and holding up the two items to the now blushing Steve. "What in the Nine Realms is this?"

"T-That is a brazier and undergarments," he explained, flushing horrendously still. "Hang on a second." He spoke into his communicator next, "Agent Romanoff, could you uh... come to Lady Svana's room? She's having a bit of a... womanly problem."

"_Be there shortly."_ And she was. Steve had his back turned to the disgruntled Asgardian duo, face the color of Natasha's hair.

"What's going on?" she rose a crimson brow at them.

"I cannot figure out these Midgardian contraptions!" Svana earnestly thrust them at Natasha. "What do you do with them?"

Natasha laughed, and laughed, and laughed harder as if Svana had stated the funniest thing she had yet heard. And she had, unbeknownst to the healer. Natasha pushed Thor from the room and closed the door behind her, still rolling in her mirth.

In no time, Svana was dressed and quite uncomfortable. She had never experienced a _bra_ and _underwear_ before, considering Asgardians had no need for them. Only the warriors wore anything of the sort.

"There, how do you feel?" Natasha was still grinning wildly.

Svana huffed, tugging at the S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. It fit her like a glove, completely white in color with the word emblazoned across her left breast. The spandex suit was unzipped at the top enough to show off some skin, which really was not a problem for the healer, and the boots were a bit uncomfortable.

"I feel as if I am a fool dressed in such garments," she pouted. "Must I wear this? I believe the dress is not as bad as I originally believed in this realm."

"No, you look great!" Natasha gently patted her on the back. "If you don't believe me, watch the reaction of the Captain when we walk out. He gets flustered so easily."

Svana nodded, brushing out her curls and noticing just how much like the black suit Natasha wore hers was, though completely opposite in color.

When they exited, sure enough Steve was at a loss for words. He excused himself quickly, scurrying off down the halls and causing the Asgardians and the Midgardian to laugh heartily.

"He was to lead me to dinner!" Svana grinned. "Thor, Brother, do I truly look so foolish to send him running?"

"Not at all, Sister! You are just as fair in the clothing of these mortals as you are in the dresses and finery of Asgard!" Thor threw his massive arm around her. "I say you fit in well, Svana."

"Why thank you, I suppose." She blushed to herself, "Lady Natasha, will you show us to the dining hall?"

"Of course. I can't wait to see what everyone thinks of the new heartthrob on board," she snickered wickedly, walking in front of the joyous gods.

* * *

Though it had taken Svana quite a bit of time to learn to walk properly in both these different boots and the tightness of the suit she wore, by the time they reached the 'dining hall', she felt far more comfortable. She had been trying to talk Thor into some ridiculous sort of outfit like her own the entire way, but he was not having it.

When the three arrived, everyone turned and gawked. Natasha broke out into wild laughter, leading them through the room and into a more secluded one with a door. Steve, Dr. Banner, and Tony Stark had collected, their own meals before them and chit-chatting. Well, it seemed more like bickering, but Svana took it for what she could.

Of course, they turned and gawked as well. "Barbie just turned Charlie's Angels on us," Stark spoke, once again making references to things she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Are you three joining us?" Banner smiled as politely as he could, mouth barely turning up. "You look nice, Savanna."

"_Svana_," Thor corrected immediately. "And yes, we shall join you."

They sat around the high-tech table, given their own meals and eating as usual. Thor was plowing into his while Svana lightly poked at her meal, eating slowly and savoring each exotic flavor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Loki was pacing his prison. He was irritated, far beyond, and displeased at finding out Svana, of all the Asgardians, was aboard a vessel he planned on destroying with one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s own men, the green giant.

_'I suppose I shall have to make sure she is unharmed, above all else,'_ Loki sighed to himself. _'Hmm, perhaps I'll take her with me. Yes, that is what shall be done.' _He held a wild grin on his face, though he grew bored.

Using his magic, the god sat upon the seat within the circular prison, closing his eyes and seemingly asleep. In all reality, he had just placed an image of himself asleep in the place and had taken to invisibility to wander outside of the cage.

His first priority and only was to find the healer. He used his darker magic to locate the only source of light coming from the vessel, considering her particular prowess, and found her without much effort. Though, he grew angry upon witnessing where she was.

The man of iron, Tony Stark, was holding out some sort of alcohol to her. She was laughing, trying to refuse before at last giving in. It seemed that all of the little, pathetic group had come together for a few drinks in celebration of capturing _him_.

_'If only you fools knew _why_ I am really here, you would not celebrate so lightly!'_ He nearly laughed.

"Yes, I will try this _liquor_, if only to keep you from further harassment, Tony!" Svana took the glass from his hand.

_'_Tony_! She is on a first name basis with this one?'_ Loki's face turned red in rage.

"Cheers, Princess!" Stark held up his glass, much less full than her own, and she sighed before clinking her glass. Thor laughed merrily, a huge mug before him as always, and the Asgardians, Captain America, and whoever else was in the room watched as the fair female threw the whole thing back without a face made. "Well, for someone who never drinks you seem to not mind the taste!"

Svana quirked an eyebrow at him, grinning a bit. "I just am surprised by how weak this Midgardian drink is. Surely this is not one of your strongest beverages? Thor, is it all like this? I believe even I, with my weak disposition for anything heavily doused in alcohol, could handle this Midgardian substance in comparison to our own!"

Stark was staring, mouth agape and slightly offended. He turned his nose up with a playful smirk, "Well fine, no more of my 'weak 'scotch then!"

They laughed and Loki found himself smiling fondly at the little female. She always knew just what to say in any given situation, though he had to admit he had never heard her speak in such a way. It was... refreshing and irritating at the same time. He never wanted _his_ sweet Svana to be any more than just that. She should not drink, should never swear- which he had never heard her do- and above all, she should remain just as she always had been.

"Sister, you do not understand these mortals! Even you, one of the lightest drinkers of Asgard could consume more of these strange beverages than any of this world could ever hope to!" Thor slapped her gently on the back.

Svana's face turned down for a moment before her eyes came back up. She narrowed them, searching around the room and at last landing on the invisible Loki. He stood stock-still, though could not help but smirk. She had improved indeed over the bit of time since he had last seen her.

"Svana, you okay?" Steve Rogers, Captain America, gently placed a hand on her shoulder. It was enough to break Svana from her staring contest with the God of Mischief.

"Oh, I am fine indeed, Captain. Forgive me, I often find myself staring into the abyss as of late," she chuckled, waving her hand and shooting a final glare at Loki. "Brother, if ever there is a chance I believe we should allow this group of... of..." Her faced contorted, searching for the right word.

_'I rather like that look on her,'_ Loki admitted to himself.

"Friends, yes, friends... to see Asgard! They would not know what to do with themselves during one of our grand ceremonies where the drinks flow freely and the dancing is unending!" Svana laughed in joy, followed shortly by the God of Thunder.

Loki stepped closer to her, running his finger along her spine. She stopped mid-chuckle, shivering at the cold, invisible touch. He soon felt the sizzle of her light magic keeping him at bay from her.

"Are you alright? You really seem out of whack, Princess," Tony observed. "You should probably get some sleep."

"Yes, yes I should." Svana glanced around the room. "Who will accompany me at least to the hall of my room? I fear I would get lost in such a place."

Loki noticed, with great disdain, how that Captain America was the first to stand and offer his arm. "I saw Thor doing it earlier. I hope it isn't wrong?"

"Not at all! In my realm, it is only right for a man to lead a woman by the arm when escorting her to or from a place," Svana explained. "I bid you all good night. Thor, Brother, please do not partake too heavily. I fear you will give Asgardians a bad name with your excessive yearning of the drink."

Everyone laughed at the god, though he merely grinned like a child in response to her. The woman was escorted away by Rogers, though Loki followed close behind.

"So do you like our world so far?" Rogers nervously moved the woman through the halls. "I know you haven't seen much of it and all."

"I greatly enjoy the people," she beamed. "All of you are splendid to one's health. I am greatly appreciative that Thor has brought me along. Though he did not seem inclined to disagree upon mentioning it."

"I'm glad you like it." He blushed and Loki wanted to skewer him.

They were at Svana's room after a few more moments of idle chit-chat. She nodded her head to him and he took her hand, kissing the knuckles. "Is that proper too?"

"Why, you are learning well, dear Captain." Svana flushed a bit, laughing to herself. "Good night and sleep well."

"You too, Lady Svana."

She receded into her room alone and Loki followed.

* * *

**Review!**

_Next in 'Without Reverence':  
A chat with Loki both disheartens and pulls Svana deeper and deeper within his web. Never would one believe Loki was worthy of the care she held for him, especially not from a woman such as Svana. Besides this, a picnic with Thor, talk of Bilge Snipes, and all sorts of mayhem finds the little healer in the lab with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, trying to use her light magic for more than what she had believed possible. Not to mention her vocabulary lessons of Midgard from none other than the billionaire... Oh goodness... _


	5. V: Forewarning

**Author's Note: **I'm really bad about updating a lot at one time or waiting a month to update. -.- Do excuse me guys! I'm sorry! I've been working on cosplay still and dealing with quite a bit, I swear. Anyways, review replies!

**lilmissmessy: **I'm sooooooooosoooooooosooooooo sorry I took so long to update! T_T Gah! This chapter is a bit more light-hearted in a way. I hope this makes up for the long wait. It's a lengthy update!  
**SilverStarlightXD:** I don't remember if you've said that before or not, but thank you! I try really hard not to mess the storyline of the movies up with Svana's presence. It's just more of an insertion than anything! =3 Enjoy the update dear!

* * *

_"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear." - Ambrose Redmoon_  
**  
Chapter Five: Bilge Snipe**

The moment they were in the room, Loki searched for any sort of camera and found none. When that had proved fruitful, he materialized in front of the woman and slammed her into the wall, his body pressing to hers.

Svana gasped quietly, shaking beneath him. He almost withdrew, but his anger was enough to keep him stationary. "You flirt so shamelessly with Captain of this America, Svana. Have you forgotten me so soon?"

"Loki, what are you doing?" She chewed nervously on her lip. "You are frightening me. I have not wronged you. The Captain has shown me kindness and has proven to want to know of Asgardian ways."

"_Only to get close to you!_" he hissed. "And you call that Stark-cretin by his first name? Impropriety does not suit you, sweet Svana."

A fire lit in her eyes unlike anything he had ever seen. "You would do well to remember I belong to no one, Loki Odinson. I am Svana of Asgard, bride of none and courted by less. I am an immortal without a chain."

Loki realized he truly, undeniably _loved_ this side of her. It was fearsome and dominating, but he was so much more. His lower body pressed closer to her, pushing her hard into the wall and he nearly groaned. Oh how great it felt to be in such close proximity to a being he yearned after for far too long.

"Oh how I have missed you, and yet you are different. You have grown in the past year," he mumbled, his mouth dangerously close to her ear. "Have you missed me, Svana, as I have missed you?"

Svana shook violently again. That fire inside had died in little time and she felt fear snake into her heart once more. "Loki, why must you make me fear you?"

He noticed the change and frowned, knowing he should move away from her. He never did, though. "Never would I wish that. I could not stand it without you, have you realized? I wish only to be near you."

"And this is the epitome of 'near'. Also, did you not say 'impropriety does not suit you,' when you are being improper this very moment?" She swallowed a lump in her throat.

Loki laughed to himself, his breath cascading over her face. "I have never said anything about me being improper. I am the God of Mischief! I am anything but proper!"

"Please Loki, remove yourself from me so I may greet you properly, even if you have wronged us so." Svana had gnawed the inside of her lip until it was raw. "Do not make me remove you myself, oh God of Mischief and Lies."

He enjoyed the threat, giving her a proud smirk before stepping back from her. No, Loki was not afraid of the threat itself, but did so enjoy seeing her frustrated. She had wanted to exhibit a portion of what she had learned and he knew it.

Svana hesitated for a second after he backed up a couple of steps to let the silence sink in. After that, she jumped towards him, arms around his neck and head in his shoulder. Loki was shocked, blinking and leaning down just a bit to accept her further. After he registered what had occurred, his arms snaked around her waist and gently held her towards him. His eyes closed, chin resting on the top of her head.

"It is this Loki I have missed, not the man that screamed at me within the cage," she mumbled and he did not speak in return.

Her very scent was of Asgard and he loved it. Every time he was forced to breathe, he did so in her hair and did not relinquish his hold for the longest moment.

"I am so happy to know you are alive, Loki," sniffled the healer, tears streaking down her cheeks.

His rough hands reached up and wiped them away tentatively. "You do not know how pained I have been without you, Svana. Have you realized my gift before I left?" He honestly was afraid to know the answer.

"Yes, I have realized above all else after speaking with Thor. I cannot say I reciprocate your feelings as of yet, but if you turn from this path perhaps we will see how things bloom," she whispered. Had she earned the gift of the Silver-Tongue as well? No, her sincerity was present.

"I will not stray from my path, Svana. You have the place to rule beside me, if you have not realized," he murmured gently, urging her and almost demanding in his own way.

Svana released herself from him when she heard someone knock at her door. "Leave now Loki. I shall visit you again soon, but know I will never join in your cause."

He growled low under his breath, but the knocking became more feverish. He finally moved from the room altogether, more than likely heading back to his own cell for some actual sleep, which he sorely needed.

Svana mussed up her hair and opened the door, eyes appearing heavy and a yawn breaking her lips. It was not faked, considering she really was exhausted.

Of course, she was highly surprised upon just who her visitor was. Tony Stark stood there, grinning like a little boy would in the most mischievous way. She blinked, _'That's funny. Loki has that same smile perpetually etched on his face.'_

"Yes, Mister Stark?" She had forgotten to call him by his first name, as he had reprimanded her for earlier.

He scowled just for a moment. "Alright Princess Leia, you have the opportunity to help out the world's most amazing, awe-inspiring play-boy philanthropist tomorrow! What do you say?" Stark hesitated for a moment. "And it's Tony, woman!"

She tilted her head. "Alright, _Tony_, I must inquire on what you need my assistance with?"

The billionaire leaned against the doorway, trying to work his charm and only eliciting a laugh from the Asgardian. He pouted, "Ah, you won't just dive in head first? You're no fun!" They both gave a bit of a chuckle after that. "Thunder-pants tells me you can work some mojo with voodoo magic." He twitched his fingers dramatically at her. "I want you to come down to the lab and test something out with me."

"And what sorts of things am I to test?" Svana's thin brows rose in unison. "You are certainly keeping me from my rest, _Tony_." She continuously emphasized the word for her own unnecessary effect.

"First of all, I'm giving you some lessons on how to speak _A-MER-I-CAN_ lady," he snorted to himself. "You talk funny. Even oh God of Mighty Hammers has learned a little bit, I mean really!" She dropped her shoulders, narrowing her eyes and urging him to continue with a simple look. Stark leaned into her ear, whispering as low as he could, "_S.H.I.E.L.D. watches and listens to everything. I want you to come to the lab tomorrow so I can test if you are capable of using your magic hoo-haa to sustain an energy source or power it. It could give us an advantage. Do you agree? Nod your head or shake it." _She nodded politely. _"Good, now slap me and tell me I'm a pervert so they think I'm being dirty. I'm quite good at it, you know."_

"Sir Stark!" She gasped, nearly giggling to herself. "You are such a lecher!" She did not slap him, but instead pushed him from her doorway. "I bid you goodnight for a final time, good sir!"

Just as the door slammed shut in his face, she heard him scream, "You too, Sweet-cheeks!"

"Oh my, these mortals are certainly so much fun!" She grinned, removing the body suit and heading to bed.

* * *

"You mean to tell me, he did not know what a _Bilge Snipe_ was?" Svana laughed light-heartedly, having Thor walk her towards the lab where Stark had asked her to meet.

"No! He had not a clue!" Thor shared in her mirth. "Even the smallest of Asgard knows of the wild Bilge Snipe, and yet these mortals have never seen such a beast!"

"Did you speak of how horrendous they are, Brother? He must know should he ever encounter one, that the stench alone is enough to knock one off their feet!" She shook her head. "They trample down those that should stand in their paths!"

"That is what I said!" His arm was thrown around her immediately. "On a different subject of mass importance, they have relocated Jane to a safer whereabouts."

"That is magnificent," Svana agreed. "Even if things go awry, we shall always stray any from her path. She will always be safe, Brother. Heimdall keeps his eye on her as well, and should something happen I am quite versed in my magical barriers by now."

Thor grinned childishly, "Never was there a doubt you are my sibling, dear Svana! Despite we all know it to not be true!"

"Yes, well we shall figure out those subjects later, should I ever feel the need," she sighed. "The house of Odin has become my family. I have been raised with you and Loki alike since I was but a babe and the two of you were little. I believe the All-Father and Mother Frigga to be my own parents, you my brother as well."

"Yet, you do not mention Loki. He is not of family to you?" Thor was prying and she knew it. It took a lot to pull wool over her eyes, and it seemed that the God of Mischief was one of the few that had learned how to do it.

"Thor, you need be much sneakier than that, I'm afraid," Svana chided sincerely. "You believe me a fool in some cases. No, I have never thought of Loki as my kin. He shall never be, for reasons unknown."

He nodded, though they had reached the lab by this point. Svana barely had time to get the glass door open before Stark had zeroed in on her. He dragged her from Thor impatiently, pointing to some strange trinket.

Doctor Bruce Banner barely made a noise after her arrival, glancing at the woman here and there. She gave him a soft smile, which he returned in the usual fashion he carried, before she was forced to turn back to her work.

* * *

"I do not know how this will be of any use!" Svana nearly threw the device in her palm. "I cannot get my magic to do a thing with it!"

"Well first of all, start trying to join your words together, Doll-face," Stark explained, cocky as ever. "Like 'don't', or 'I'll' and blah, blah, blah. Second, keep trying. You've bound to be able to do _something_ with it, if my calculations are right. And they always are."

She sighed and imagined throwing Stark's head across the room as one would an empty mug in the tavern of Asgard. It was in great detail and she grinned childishly at the notion, but knew she would never do it. The thought was enough to make her happy and calm considerably.

"That's it!"

Svana let her eyes flow open and stared down at this _cell phone_ device. The once-black front had now become bright with little lights. "What is this madness?"

"Correction, 'what the hell is this'," he scolded, taking it from her palms. "It's pretty warm. I think you might have almost singed it, Marie Laveau. Ooh, I have a phrase. I want you to say, 'Holy shit!'"

Banner nearly choked on what he was drinking, staring at Stark. "Don't you think that's a little bit harsh to have her say? I mean, she is a goddess, after all."

"Nonsense Dr. Jekyll," Stark waved it off. "Just give it a try, come on!"

Giddy with the notion that she was able to do such a feat as just now, Svana really saw no problem in shouting something that even the medic thought vulgar. "Holy shit!"

"By Joe, she's got it!" Stark slammed his cup down on the table to accent his point. He laughed, the little healer joining in, before Thor entered the room. "Thunder-pants! Listen to your sister's new vocabulary!"

"Hey, _bro_. What is up?" She snickered a little. "Holy shit!"

Thor's jaw dropped. "Svana! Never had I heard such vulgar words come forth from fine lips!"

Her eyes widened. "Brother, is it truly _that _vulgar? I do not mean it! I take back whatever I have said!"

"You come in and all my work is completely thrown out the window," Stark grumbled, holding up another device to the Asgardian. "What did you think of last time to make it work?"

Svana blushed profusely, using her free hand to scratch the back of her neck. "I imagined volleying your head across the room, Tony. I am greatly sorry, but with your constant nagging, as one would associate with a wearied wife, it brought me happiness."

Banner let out a small chuckle in the background while Thor roared in glee. "She's got you pegged well, wouldn't you say Mr. Stark?"

"Shut it Jekyll!" Stark pointed accusingly at the bipolar man. "Alright then, Princess Peach! Just imagine throwing my head around again."

And she did, though it did not work. Instead, she imagined herself when she was young, playing under a beloved tree with Loki and Thor. A smile came to her features and when she opened her eyes, the device in her hands was glowing. Stark looked like a little kid at Christmas as he snatched up the thing and held it up to inspect it.

"JARVIS, what percentage is the charge at?" Stark glanced up.

"One-hundred and sixty-two point five-nine percent, sir." The mechanical voice nearly made Svana jump, but so far she had seen far worse.

"Is this good?" Thor glanced to Svana and she shrugged. "Man of Iron, what is the judgment?"

"The judgment is, Twinkle-toes, that she will be spending a lot more time in here," Stark beamed, striding forward to her and taking her hands. "Of course, the lady agrees, right?"

"Your charms do not- _don't_- work on me, Tony," she batted him away. He seemed utterly dejected for a moment, "but I will gladly help in whatever it is I can do, as long as you explain to me what it is as we go along. I need to better understand this world."

"You got it, Sweet-cheeks!" He waved at her.

"I require sustenance," Thor threw in. "I have come to escort you to the top of the ship, where we may eat in the light of day, Sister."

"Sounds wonderful!" She had always loved picnics.

* * *

"Something is coming. Can you feel it, Thor?" Svana stared long and hard into the distance. "I certainly can."

"Yes, soon this war will begin. Loki is far too comfortable where he is and it troubles me. Why would he _want_ to be here, of all places, to start things?" Thor devoured his fifth mortal 'sandwich', if the puny things could be called that.

Svana was gingerly sipping on some hot tea, her sandwich gone and belly full. She could not eat like Thor, that much was a give-in, but she did still want to stay to enjoy both his company and the sunlight.

"We must be on guard." She rubbed her face, feeling stressed. A little noise reaches her ears. "Thor, what in the Nine Realms is that obnoxious little squeaking?"

He stopped, blinking and listening hard. At last, he pulled a small black device from his pocket and she stared at it. "They have given me this. I think it to go within the ear to speak with the others, but I am unsure."

"Let me see it." She moved it around a little, examining it carefully, before she stuck it in her ear. The noise almost made her cry out, but she gnawed on her lips. "Greetings, friends!"

"_Svana? What the hell are you doing with the communicator?"_ It was Fury with his usual rude attitude.

"Never mind that. Come to the lab immediately, please ma'am. Bring Thor," the Captain added as well, completely cutting off Fury from still speaking.

"Yes, of course." She ripped the thing from her ear. "You keep this, Brother. It's noise is far too awful for me to ever want to use it."

He nodded while she explained what they had asked of the duo. Thor sighed, picking up the bucket of food he had brought with him and leading the fair woman down into the depths of the Helicarrier. Neither had wanted to leave the sweet air or the beautiful sunlight, but duty called.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

_Next in 'Without Reverence':  
Considering the lack of reviews, NixxH has officially decided that she would no longer put up sneak peeks. Instead, whoever wants a little sneak peek will review and she will PM it to them. This is effective permanently and immediately to try and up reviews._


	6. VI: Internal Conflicts

**Author's Note: **Terribly sorry for the long wait! I've been ungodly busy lately! Here's a chapter to make up for it! -winks-

**WHYYOUNOREVIEWFORME?! D**

* * *

_"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear." - Ambrose Redmoon_  
**  
Chapter Six: Internal Conflicts**

Svana and Thor were hurrying through the many halls of the Helicarrier, at last reaching the lab without a labored breath. Natasha met them at the entrance, nodding her head before entering behind the two.

Just as they walked within the confines of the room, they heard. "Did you know about this?" It was directed towards the redheaded assassin.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Natasha had a dark look in her eyes and Svana loathed herself for shrinking further behind her Asgardian brother.

Banner spouted something else in reply, which caused the redhead to lessen the distance between the two. "I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"What?" Svana squeaked, eyes wide at Thor. He shook his head with a shrug.

It was then things took a turn for the worst. Fury pointed towards Thor and said, "Because of him."

The poor brute, arms crossed, seemed shocked and worried all at the same time. "Me?" Svana gently held onto his arm to try and ease his mind.

Fury spoke of Thor's banishment and the mayhem that ensued during that time, which the blonde had been thoroughly briefed on. He had fallen in love with this Jane Foster during his stay and that time, which was a blessing despite the reasoning he had fallen to the planet in the first place.

"...but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned." Fury seemed to narrow his eyes on the Asgardian duo. It brought a slight rage to her, but Svana bit it back. She was not one to get angry.

_'They do this over Thor! Though he is immortal and a god alike, he would never do anything to harm this world!' _Svana's thoughts run rampant in her head, prompting Thor to give her a look. He may not have been able to read her mind, but she was never one to guard her emotions upon her face. Everything she thought was an open book to those who only looked into her eyes and he had seen it.

"Calm yourself, Sister," Thor whispered and she obliged. "My people want nothing but peace with your planet. Is this not true, Svana?"

"Irrevocably," she agreed whole-heartedly. "We want nothing more than to see that Earth is well taken care of and protected as well."

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury snapped. Svana lost her nerve and shrunk once more behind the God of Thunder. Stark caught her eye and gave her a strained smile. "And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the Cube?" At last, the great hero Captain America threw his own thoughts into the volatile chemical mixer that would soon explode in the room. The tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife.

"I feel the hostility in this room is at an all-time high," Svana declared loudly, though none listened to her, not even the god beside her. All were too deep in their own disputes.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies," Thor growled, pointing angrily at the ground. "It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" First it was Steve.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something!" Then Fury.

"A nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything right down." Of course, the witty and snarky Stark had to add to the collaboration, furthering the mixture into something lethal.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark."

This made Svana confused. No, she did not know much on the mortals in the room with her, but she had not pegged Tony Stark as one to aid in wars, besides the use of his suit of armor. Perhaps there was much more she had yet to learn and she decided that it would be a point to do so later.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep..."

"Please, all of you just stop this madness!" Svana hollered, something she made a point to _not_ do often, yet the only thing that allowed her to know someone had heard her was the sharp look given by a few in the room.

"Wait a minute, hold on. How is this now about me?" Stark.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything." Steve.

Thor's voice bellowed, "I thought humans were more evolved than this! Never would I have taken you to a world like this with me, Svana, were I to know of the dangers they created amongst themselves still to this day!" His brilliant eyes bore into her and she felt her throat go dry. The raw rage behind those orbs was nearly overwhelming in itself.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" snarled an agitated and, albeit, frightening Director Fury.

"You would be welcomed like friends!" Svana pleaded to him. "Everyone! This is ridiculous!"

"Now's not a good time, Sweet-cheeks." Stark did not even look at her when he spoke, his attention drawn to the one-eyed, dark-skinned powerhouse.

"You treat your champions with such mistrust!" Thor gently placed a hand out to stop Svana from coming forward, his eyes also trained ahead.

Everyone began going back and forth with their verbal assaults, unaware of the high-pitched whine coming from the scepter at the front of the room. Svana gasped, covering her sensitive ears and groaning. The points of them twitched lightly, causing her to harshly chew her lip and try, in vain, to get Thor's attention.

"Brother," she called, grabbing onto him. He merely shook her off, to rapt in his battle of words with the mortals. "Brother..." Still, he gave her nothing.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor was not grand in his words, but they seemed to do at least a little good in the matter. No, strike that, they did absolutely nothing to calm this raging storm of super powers.

Svana watched as Banner reached backwards, snatching the whining scepter from it's pedestal and caressing it in his hands. She gasped, grabbing at Thor once more. "Brother! Listen to the words I speak before all is lost!"

Fury approached Banner just as Stark and Steve began a verbal war between themselves. Svana was nearly rolling on the spot to have zero of the attention on her, if only to acknowledge what her eyes had been seeing the entire time. Chaos was indeed being courted, though in this very room and amongst these many people of such great and varying strengths. Banner still held the scepter and that alone could bring destruction.

"Thor, for the love of Odin, I swear if you do not acknowledge me I will holler to the clouds of Alfheim of the deeds you have done that should not at all be praised!" She did it; Svana gathered the attention of at least the one god she was trying to have notice her all along. He scowled, narrowing his eyes on her. _'Oh so help me!'_ She huffed. "If you speak one ill word to me, Brother, do not think my own will be deterred. I may be soft-spoken and as kind as the fairest of races, but you know my temper may only be bottled for so many millennia!"

"Speak, my Sister," he ground out, though did not try to insult her. "Calm my fury as only your sweet hymns can."

"Oh, so now we have an angel in our midst? I bet you aren't nearly half as good as you make people think you are," Stark hissed from the other side of the room. Usually, her feelings would be hurt from his cruelty, but she had lived with the God of Thunder, Loki, and Sif and the Warriors Three for much longer and had witnessed fiercer anger. This did little to phase her, though Thor was beyond fuming by that snippy comment.

"You dare speak to her in such a manner? She is the closest you shall ever come to salvation and yet she stands over half a room away, Man of Iron! You people are so petty and tiny!" She had never heard such harsh things come from Thor's mouth, not in regards to this particular race. Perhaps others, but not those of Midgard.

"Thor!" Svana was pulling at her hair, wishing she could knock some sense into every last one of them. "Tony! Steve!" None were listening. "Natasha, Fury!" At last, she had had enough when all realized the scepter was in the hands of Banner. An incessant beeping had begun behind her and again her sensitive ears were close to bleeding. "IN THE NAME OF ALL NINE OF THE REALMS, I DEMAND ALL OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE THE DEMONS OF MUSPELHEIM COME FORTH AND STEAL WITH HASTE YOUR WARRING TONGUES!"

The room immediately went silent and she tried to steady her erratic breathing. No one spoke, all eyes directed to her and at last allowing the beeping to ring true in the air. Stark was the first to come out of his shock, blinking.

"I feel threatened. Or I should, but I really didn't understand her threat. Did anyone get that? I still feel threatened!" Finally his eyes shot to the beeping noise and her ears were thankful that it would soon stop.

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." Banner waltzed over to the machine, visibly calm, but as he passed Svana felt a storm brewing within him. Fear was trying to work its way back up, but she swallowed it whole before it was expressed.

Thor wrapped a protective arm around her, glancing towards the smaller Asgardian. "Are you well, Svana? I have not heard you shout so fiercely since Loki took the golden hair from the Lady Sif."

"I grow weary of fighting within those that should be planning," she sighed heavily. "Yes, I am well. I believe it was needed to get the attention of those so enraptured in themselves that they had yet to notice the voice of reason behind them."

"I thank you. Your pleasantries know no bounds," he chuckled, though it was still dry from his previous outbursts. "Forgive me. I speak only in kindness."

"Yes, but now we must listen as the Valkyries do for the cries of men worthy of Valhalla," she whispered.

"You located the Tesseract?" A confirmation was enough to placate the God of Thunder. Though he was expressive, he never removed an arm from the fair blonde and his voice did not raise again. "The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it."

It prompted Stark and Steve to start again and Svana nearly threw herself between them, though a heavy arm on her shoulders ceased any idea of the reaction. Banner was the one to finally break this little streak.

"Oh, my God."

It was then the explosion happened. Svana could not scream; it was lost in her throat. She thought, _'Surely, I will be harmed from this sort of attack! Odin, help us!'_ Pain never came. Instead, she had realized a bulking mass had thrown against her, pushing her into the adjacent hallway and protecting the woman from the brunt of the attack.

Thor loomed over her, smiling faintly, "Are you well _now_?"

"Shaken, very much so, but well." She was actually shaking to prove her point. "Check the others and do what you can. I know you are needed and all I am capable of doing is getting in the way, unless my healing is necessary."

"But your safety is my main priority," he argued.

"I'll look after her." A man she had only met briefly appeared before them, dressed in a crisp suit.

Thor nodded gravely at him before moving away from the shaken Asgardian. "Son of Coul, you keep her safe above all, understood?" The mortal nodded. "I shall take my leave to assist as I can."

_"Coulson, initiate defensive lockdown in the detention section then get to the armory."_ Even though Coulson was near Fury, the Director still called his orders into the device that had harmed Svana's ears so.

"Come on. You keep close to me," Coulson ordered her softly, and she easily obliged. What she would not give to be on Asgard at this moment! No, then she would be praying for Thor's safety and the longer years in her realm would be agonizing at best.

"In the name of all the Nine Realms, please be safe my friends," she prayed silently and ran after Coulson.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	7. VII: Helicarrier War

**Author's Note: **Alright guys, the reason I am updating so soon after the last one is because, well, I probably won't get to at all in May. My convention is coming up June 1st and that means I'll be buckling down to work on everything I have yet to finish.

**IMPORTANT UPDATE:** NixxH has created a facebook page for everything regarding my stories. All the fanart and personal artworks for each of my separate stories have been put up, along with an easier way of getting a hold of me. Add with the following link... (remove spaces and replace 'dot' with a period)

facebook dot com slash nixxh dot fanfiction

**Commissions: **But that's not all! **Do you want some artwork done?** I am currently doing commissions on DeviantArt to try and raise some much needed cash for the upcoming convention. My husband has cut me off after I spent too much on costuming. T_T If you need more information please check out...

nixxh dot deviantart dot com

**Even better! **I know you guys could help me out in some way, if it is only telling your friends that I'm doing a **few** (limited) commissions. But here's the kicker, pets! I offer a reward up...

If any of you find some friends to commission me, or you do it yourself, as a NixxH avid reader/fan, I will write a short one-shot if your username is mentioned **in** the request with the word **fanfiction** there as well. Not only that, but whoever commissions me for the highest price (and mentions your username), **you** will get a free upper-body image of one character **or** your OC, colored with a simple background, for helping me out! =3 Not to mention you'll get the next chapter of your favorite story of mine dedicated to you! (This same offer is going to the readers of all my stories, but there will only be one supreme winner.)

All images are ANIME STYLE, just fyi!

**LittleMissTree: **Congrats on being my first reviewer in three whole chapters! =3 –huggles- This chapter is all for you, sweetheart! Xoxo

* * *

_"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear." - Ambrose Redmoon_****

Chapter Seven: Helicarrier Wars

Svana ran as fast as these slightly-heeled boots would allow after the Son of Coul, dodging panicking engineers and those carrying the strange, metal fire-sticks she recalled as 'guns' as they went. The suited man knew every hallway, it would seem, for he effortlessly navigated them through.

"This is not your first time seeing mayhem," Svana yelled over the chaos around them, eagerly keeping her pace up to match his. She was taller than this man with much longer legs, but it seemed as if he could easily lose her.

"All part of my job, Miss," he said dryly in response. They stopped before a giant metal door and he pushed her back slightly. "Stand back." He bent forward after prodding some dinging device and his eye was scanned. Without any effort, the doors opened and the two stepped in.

They entered and Svana marveled at the innumerous amount of guns present, all ranging in size and shape. They held all manner of weapons as well, some she noticed as those present on Asgard, but with Earthly touches to them. She shuddered at the thought of all these in use.

"War is never going to end, despite the realm."

"So is the way of all living creatures," replied the stoic man, though he turned to give her a smile while holding one of the devices. "Never gotten to use it. The Destroyer that came after Thor when he was in New Mexico was salvaged and the power harnessed, or so we think."

She gasped, "This manner of weapon will destroy more than you wish, Son of Coul!"

"I merely want to stop the bad guy, Miss. Come on, Thor just finished engaging the Hulk. I bet he's headed to the cell where Loki is being held." He skirted around her and motioned the woman to follow. "Will you be alright following?"

"I need to see everything that goes on. Yes, let us stop him together," she murmured, throwing herself into a sprint to fully follow the mortal. "Thor has faced larger and fiercer opponents than the Hulk. I fear Loki might be his match, though."

"You doubt your brother that much?" He tried to lift her spirits, but it only brought a grim look to her face.

"No, I simply do not underestimate the power of hatred held inside Loki."

* * *

They had reached the right area of the Helicarrier in no time at the rate they ran. Coulson was out of breath but Svana was no worse for wear. The only thing that had changed was the emotions in her, now ebbing to fear and remorse at the many men she had passed that had died. She prayed for them as she ran, hoping they would also be escorted to Valhalla and one day find peace.

The duo entered the specified room of the God of Mischief and Lies, and the sight that greeted Svana brought a muted scream to her lips. Thor was now in place of his brother within the glass holding cell, a giant crack in the side. She remembered Fury mentioning it would be ready to drop, should any scratch the surface within.

"The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" Loki was beside himself with glee, even as his green orbs locked on Svana. She made to run forward, but Coulson had pulled out his terrifying weapon and it halted her. She did _not_ want to be in range if it harnessed the same power as the guardian of the casket from Asgard.

"Move away, please." She truly did like this human. He had tact and was still calm, collected and polite, even in the most dire of situations. Loki gently backed away from the pillar laden with buttons he had been grinning over. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does."

Hearing it so many times in an hour was making Svana's nerves shake. Her eyes left Loki's, who had been adamantly gazing at her, and instead turned towards Thor, teary. "Brother, you will be well, I promise you that."

"Svana, run from this place!" Thor growled. "He will take you with him!"

"Do you want to find out?" Coulson was not listening, or he appeared not to be, to the little commentary going on between Asgardians.

Svana had moved closer to glass prison, placing her hands against it. "I will not leave you like this! You must understand me, Brother! I will not allow you to fall! Your death would bring great grief to my heart!"

"Ever the loving sister to you, isn't she, Brother?" Loki snarled.

Before either could retort, they turned to see Loki's original image disappear and a spear run from the chest of the Son of Coul.

"No!" Both Asgardians screamed, Svana holding her mouth at the same time. Tears freely flowed down her face by this point, staining her cheeks and turning to sobs. Thor looked close to the same, unable to move his gaze from the heavily breathing mortal. "Svana, do not worry over me! Save him!"

Svana was torn as Loki stepped closer to the pillar that would control Thor's fate. She sobbed louder, falling to her knees and crawling closer to the human she favored now, worrying over him. She would trust Thor to get out of the situation at hand for now, and if he did not, she would kill him a thousand times over after he reached Valhalla.

"You will be alright, Coulson," she sniffled, placing her glowing hands to his chest. "I will not allow you to fall."

"Stop. They need the incentive," he whispered for only her ears.

She shook her head fiercely. "Then you will fake your own demise. For now, you will live."

The air picked up around them as the door beneath Thor opened. Svana tried her hardest to concentrate, but the impending doom of her beloved friend, family, nearly sent her careening after him. He would never forgive her if he lived, only for the Son of Coul to die in vain.

Before she could fully steel herself to stay by the mortals side, the prison dropped and Thor fell from sight. She could not stop herself as her hands flew from the human and she screamed for all she was worth. "Thor! Brother! No!"

"You're going to lose," Coulson gasped from beside her, bringing her distraught attention back to him. Loki eyed her cautiously for a moment, as if wondering if she would attack him. She knew she did not have the strength to take on a being such as him.

"Am I?" he answered with a smirk.

"It's in your nature." Svana was clinging to Coulson now, never letting her eyes trail from Loki. Her hands tentatively moved back to his wound, but the god held his scepter up to stop her.

"Ah, ah, little Svana." Loki laughed a little to himself and she stopped. Secretively, a hand moved to her hair and she pulled a single strand from it. "Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?"

Coulson panted heavily, causing the fair woman to put more ease into her work on how she planned on saving him. Loki would be none the wiser, for even he had not known she could do such a thing.

"You lack conviction." His eyes cast to her for a moment and she knew she needed to move back. It would give her the chance she needed.

"I don't think I'm..." Before Loki could continue, a ferocious blast was uttered from the device in the human's hands. Svana pulled the one strand she had taken from her head to her lips, muttering words to it and blowing across the piece of her. It glowed brilliantly and she smiled in triumph.

Loki was shot across the room and took out a wall into another hallway. Coulson smiled a little and said, "So, that's what it does." He was nearly dead, but she shook her head at him.

"Not today," the woman whispered and shoved the strand of hair into his wound, sullying her hands with his blood, as many others had mixed upon her flesh from the innumerous times she had been there to heal the wounded of war in Asgard. "You shall owe me one, I believe, Son of Coul."

He smiled faintly at her. "So I will, Lady Svana." It was one of the few times he had said her name and she almost laughed at the lightheartedness of it all.

Loki stormed into the room and yanked the woman up roughly, shoving her over his shoulder with little tact or grace. She grunted and groaned, beating profoundly on his back as they retreated from the room. "Set me down, Loki, son of Odin! Or I shall-"

"You'll what? Kick me to death? Really Svana, I know better." He did not laugh, which would have turned her mood sourer. For now, she needed to act as if Coulson had died.

"Let me save him! Let me save him! You've taken Thor from me, and now a friend? What else do you have to take that is mine, Loki?"

He snarled, clenching his fist upon her tighter. "Many things, but with how my heart aches for you I will not act on them for the purity of your own heart, Svana of Asgard."

She cried more, slamming her feet and fists into him wherever she could. Loki growled to himself, removing her from his shoulder as they reached the top of the Helicarrier. "Let me go, now!"

"Forgive me, mine Svana," he murmured, and his hand was placed on her forehead. Before she knew it, unconsciousness greeted her and she slumped in his arms.

Loki sighed heavily, picking her up properly and waltzing into the jet that was waiting solely on him. One of his minions stepped forward, bowing to him. "Allow me to take the baggage from you, sir."

"No. You, nor any of your kind, shall touch her. Understood?" he seethed. The man nodded and quickly backed away to help get the aircraft moving.

* * *

Fury found Coulson soon after the departure of Loki, unaware that Svana was taken with him. He slapped the man a few times to wake him up, and Coulson groaned in response.

"Sorry boss, the god rabbited." He forced a smile.

"Just stay awake. Eyes on me." Fury grabbed his cheeks.

"No, I'm clocking out-" Before he could utter another word, a glowing came from the wound on his chest. Both men looked down as it sealed itself shut, the blood flowing back inside the man. Coulson felt immensely better, though drained nonetheless. No longer did his breathing come out labored and dying and his skin darkened to its normal hue almost instantly. "What the... Svana."

"What happened here, Coulson?" Fury was relieved, leaning away from his agent with a heavy burden lifted from him. "Svana healed you, I take it?"

"She put... a hair in my chest before... before..." His eyes widened and he tried to stand. "Director, Loki took her. It was not willingly, sir."

"Are you sure? Thor mentioned how deeply their relationship ran," Fury grumbled, narrowing his eyes. "It wasn't a plot?"

"No, he dropped Thor right in front of her. She was not faking it, sir. She was genuinely upset. He threw her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and walked off," he insisted. "I bet he didn't make it down the hallway with her making as much of a fuss as she did before he conked her out."

"Then we will find her as soon as we finish assessing the damage." Fury helped the man stand, albeit shakily. "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm going to live, if that's what you mean. But you can't tell the Avengers. Make them think I died. They need something to pull them together as one unit. Tell them I'm dead. Do it now, Fury."

The medical team had arrived and was about to declare Coulson alive for all to hear, but Fury stopped them. He shook his head and ordered them to secrecy before ushering Coulson off to hide himself until later notice within the Helicarrier.

"_Agent Coulson is down._" Fury did not feel remorse when he ushered these words to the group.

"_A medical team is on its way to your location."_

_"They're here. They called it."_

He would give them something to fight for.

* * *

**READ IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT TOP OF CHAPTER!**

_Next in 'Without Reverence':  
Svana finds herself locked away with the God of Mischief, hiding from the Avengers and her beloved foster-brother, Thor. Not only that, but war is brimming, Loki is anxious for it, and now she's caught in the middle of everything. Above all else, she worries over the safety of all those she has met... And if Agent Coulson lived..._


End file.
